


Motherhood

by Dianazon (Rahlian)



Series: Continuity of Operations [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahlian/pseuds/Dianazon





	Motherhood

Root found herself quite impressed with Reen as the elder ‘Shaw’ drove like a mad woman, weaving through traffic and blowing through three red lights. Reen got them to the hospital in just under ten minutes, not much better than what Root could've done herself.

The staff of St. Theresa’s was waiting for them as Reen screeched to a halt, wheelchair ready on the curb.

The rest of the team arrived a few minutes later, Finch in particular breathless from hobbling as fast as he could, accompanied by a confused but excited Bear.

"How is she?" Carter asked Reen.

"She was fine a few minutes ago, but her doctors haven't arrived yet, so the nurses are just making sure nothing’s catastrophically wrong."

Gen was already pacing, looking every bit the anxious, soon-to-be older sister. "Jesus, how do people do this, we've been here like half an hour but it already feels like forever."

"Well you're in for a rough night then," Reen said. "Sameen's gonna be in there for a while. She took six hours, and she was a singleton. She's probably going to be in there all night."

Reen was spared from whatever comment Gen had at the ready by the arrival of Doctors Reeds and Meracht. "Finally! Where have you guys been?"

Linda stopped in her tracks, utterly bewildered. "Dr. Meracht and I came as soon as we got the alert. Who are you?"

"I'm Gen. Root and Shaw are my moms."

"That's... Interesting. Mainly because they came to me because they had no children, but that's a discussion for later."

Reeds held a sigh when she only made it two more steps before a woman with salt-and-pepper hair who could only be Shaw's mother accosted her. "I know you will do everything you can to make sure Sameen and her daughters all get through the night safely but if there are... complications... You save my daughter. She's the last of my blood left."

Reeds hold on her budding irritation immediately evaporated. "You're right when you say I will do everything I can to make sure all three of them stay safe, but your daughter is my patient and I will respect her wishes, whatever they may be." Reeds didn't wait for a reply, pushing past Reen and into Shaw's room.

Shaw was sitting up in her bed, dressed in the teal hospital gown she'd been provided. George Thorogood's Bad To The Bone was playing on the Bluetooth speaker set on the side table.

"How are we-" Linda cut herself off when she saw Shaw's acid glare.

"Fuck off. Gimme my drugs."

"What my girlfriend means is that she'd like her epidural now if you wouldn't mind."

"In just a minute, sure," Meracht said smoothly, pulling a stethoscope and pressure to cuff out of his bag. "However, I'd like to do a quick check up before we get you doped up." He proceeded to wrap her arm in the cuff and check her blood pressure without waiting for her to actually consent. It wasn't until both of them were satisfied she was completely healthy that Reeds had her roll onto her side and inject her with the prepared needle a nurse provided.

"Shaw! How are you feeling?" Gen blurted, rushing to the Persian's side when the team was allowed in. It might have made the room cramped if they were down with the common folk, but Root's wealth and their special circumstances meant Shaw had a room the size of the penthouse's living room.

"Better than I was a few minutes ago," to which Root added "epidural," when Gen gave them a confused look.

“Smart woman,” Carter said.

"I'm a masochist, not insane. I know how much childbirth hurts, especially with the chance that I'm gonna have to have a cesarean."

“But you are okay, right?” Gen asked.

“You know, you’re awfully invested in something you only learned about two hours ago,” Shaw said.

“Well, of course, I’m invested,” Gen replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “Why wouldn’t I be?"

"No reason,"  Shaw said as she winced.

"Was that a contraction?" Gen demanded. "How close are they coming?"

"Not quickly enough," the Persian groused. "I can already tell they're gonna make this difficult."

"Is there anything you need? Anything we can get you?" Zoe asked.

"Nah. I got everything I could need for a week in the bags," and by the look of it, they were thirty pounds each if they were an ounce. One was a faded olive green canvas duffel, the other a slightly smaller royal blue cloth. The green one was partially unzipped to show candles, the corner of a blanket with a cord coming out of it as well as clothes, some obviously too small for either brunette.

"Are those the onesies I got you?" Zoe asked, moving to pull one of the rolls of fabric out of the green bag. It was mostly red, with a white patch on the front with a numerical "1" on it.

"Oh, that's so cute," Gen cooed, then glared at Shaw when she rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a guy, Shaw."

"Yeah, Shaw, don't be such a guy," Root parroted with a grin.

"Ladies, Ms. Shaw is about to give birth, perhaps we could be a little more sensitive to her... Opinions?" Finch asked, clearly changing what he was going to say at the last second.

"Just lay off, Root. Needle her all you want after your kids get here but Shaw doesn't need this right now."

"Thanks, Joss.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I let Root send you into labor prematurely. More prematurely."

"So... What now?" Gen asked next. "And don't tell me more waiting."

"I got some bad news for you then, kid," Shaw said with a grin.

Gen threw her head back with a groan.

"Why don't we check the rest of the building?" John asked. "To make sure it's secure. You wouldn't want Shaw to be attacked by anyone nefarious, would you?"

Gen gave him a dubious look before she drew a small Walther from a holster at the small of her back. "What?" She asked when the group gave her looks. "What? Everyone else is packing, aren't they?"

"Everyone else isn't sixteen," Carter replied, unamused. "Where'd you get that?"

"I gave it to her for her birthday," Root answered. "And I gave her a thorough drilling on gun safety and all the rest," she continued when Carter shifted her glare.

Carter relented after a moment. "I'm gonna take you to the shooting range this weekend, though."

"Sounds fun," Gen said with a grin and followed Reese out. Shaw tried to suppress her reaction to another contraction, pressing her lips into a thin line. "Fuck this," Root announced. "I'm getting Reeds and Meracht to induce."

"I'm kinda surprised they haven't already," Carter said as Root departed.

"I'm sure they have a reason for making me wait."

"Still, you look like you are hurting," Zoe added.

"Yeah, and it's not the fun kind either."

Nobody got the chance to reply before the door opened again, revealing Dr. Linda Reeds, now dressed in a set of green scrubs. "Sorry for the wait, Shaw, we were just getting the OR ready.” Reeds paused, counting the heads in the room. "Where's Root?"

"Looking for you actually," Shaw replied. "But we don't need to wait, let's just get this done."

Reeds just gave a little smile and pushed the wheelchair over to the side of the bed. She and Carter helped her into it, each taking an elbow.

The operating room was a little smaller than expected, though that might have been because of the small gaggle of nurses already assembled. Shaw all but ignored them, focusing on her breathing and the decreasing intervals between her contractions. Her attention was momentarily diverted when Dr. Meracht stepped into her field of view holding a bottle of gel and an ultrasound wand. "So are you ready to meet your children?”

\- Hush Little Baby -

The next nine hours passed quietly, some of the team taking the wait more calmly (Reen, Carter, Finch,) than others (Gen, Zoe.) The more martially-minded members (Reese, Carter) tutored Gen on gun safety and technique, teaching her how to draw quickly and accurately, clearing rooms as well as gun maintenance. The sun was just peeking in the window overlooking the hallway outside the delivery room the team had relocated to when the dark-haired Linda Reeds stepped out of the room. "Is everyone ready to meet the newest members of the of the Groves-Shaw family?"

Shaw looked as exhausted as Reese has ever seen her, skin dried-sweat shiny, hair lank, a drooping of her features betraying her bone-deep tiredness. They were each holding a bundle, Root, and Shaw. "Meet Jasmine and Hayden," Root said, lifting the infant in her arms, then dipping her head in the direction of the infant in Shaw's.

The group filed in quietly, more by habit of doing so than an attempt to avoid rousing the newborns, as Hayden was already suckling at Shaw's breast, Jasmine in Root's arms, crying over something.

Gen squeezed between Finch and Carter, skidding to a halt just shy of crashing into Root on socked feet. She leaned in slowly, jerking back as Jasmine flung a fist.

"She's already a handful," Gen said with a grin.

"Just hungry, I think," Root replied as she continued squirming.

Joss and Zoe were the next to approach, shoulder-to-shoulder, examining first one then the other.

"Enough with the games already. How about we make this simple? You get Jasmine, Joss, and you get Hayden Zoe. Sound good?"

The newly-minted godmothers exchanged a glance before nodding. "Works for me," Carter said.

Shaw and Root swapped infants and Zoe dropped into one of the extra chairs, holding out her arms. "Be sure to support her head," Root instructed Zoe as she gave her the now-sleepy baby.

"What the prognosis? Everything good?" Carter asked the doctor.

"As well as could be expected," Reeds replied. "We're gonna keep her for observation for at least two days, but everything looks okay for now."

Finch shuffled forward to ask a question but changed his mind when he noticed Shaw's slumped over form. "I think we should take this outside," he suggested as Shaw slept.

Zoe handed Hayden back and followed the rest of the group out to the hall. Root stayed at the back of the group, positioned so she could peer through the small window in the door, burping Hayden.

"So Shaw and the babies are alright," Gen half demanded, half asked. "You weren't just saying that for their benefit were you?"

"No, I meant what I said. They will have to be monitored a little more closely than they otherwise might, but they’re healthy, hearts are strong, appetites seem to be good right now." Hayden emphasized the point by choosing that moment to burp, then let out some gas from the other end too. “Case in point,” she said.

“How long are you going to want to keep Sameen?”

“The next couple of hours are the most dangerous for her, but if she makes until tomorrow without anything going wrong, she’ll be ready to be released the day after."

"If she makes it? What do you think will go wrong?"

"I don't necessarily think anything will, but there are plenty of things that could.”

Shaw roused as they reentered the hospital room. “Have a nice chat?” she asked Root.

“Just figuring out when we can go home. How are you feeling?"

"Like I went twelve rounds with Mike Tyson." Shaw shifted and placed the now-sleeping Hayden in the little plastic crib on the other side. "So when can I get out of here?"

"Dr. Reeds said she wants to keep you here until at least the day after tomorrow for observation."

That clearly displeased her, but she managed to keep her irritation in check. "Should've expected that." She pushed herself up into a better sitting position and reached for the remote.

Root followed when the nurses came to take the infants away for checkups and tests.

"Which ones are yours?"

Root's mouth tightened, ends turning down, when the Machine remained silent on the identity of the man standing next to her. "What are you doing here, Alex?"

"I'm here to see my grandchildren," her father replied as if she should've expected him.

Root turned to face him, expression stony. "You've seen them. You can leave now."

Heigl's lips thinned. " Samantha- Root, " he corrected when she glared at him, "you have good reason to hate me and I've given you all the space you could want, but you are my daughter and those are my grandchildren. I can't change the past, but I'd like to try to make up for it."

Root turned back to the window, crossing her arms." Stalking me, showing up at my daughters birth unannounced when you weren't even supposed to know when or where it was happening hardly engenders trust."

"You want trust? How about how I haven't said a word to anyone at the office about you. Yeah, I know exactly who you are, Root."

"And who am I?"

"The cyber division's most wanted for a few years, to start. You're a criminal, but I couldn't care less."

Root frowned, then sighed, shaking her head. "Fine. You can come to meet everyone else if only to get Her to lay off." Heigl looked like he was going to ask who 'She' was for a moment before thinking better of it.

Heigl didn't ask or offer to push one of the buggies the infants were in when the nurse said they were ready, simply following silently behind.

Finch and Reese had left to take care of a number, leaving just Shaw, her mother, and the newly-minted godmothers.

"What's he doing here?" Shaw asked, expression darkening.

"Stalking me, apparently. Alex, this is Jasmine and Hayden. Joss, Zoe, Reen, this is my father, Alex Heigl."

That got predictable reactions from the pair, each showing surprise. Joss rose to her feet, stepping forward and holding out her hand. "Lieutenant Jocelyn Carter, NYPD."

"Assistant Director Alexander Heigl, FBI," Alex replied, taking her hand and meeting her eyes.

"Zoe Morgan, fixer," Zoe added after a moment when nobody seemed likely to introduce her.

Alex ignored her, moving to the clear plastic cribs that the twins were in. Shaw's gaze sharpened when Root followed closely. Root didn't truly think he would try anything untoward but a lifetime of suspicion and cynicism had ingrained a certain inalienable paranoia that she doubted she'd ever lose completely.

"They're beautiful," Alex said, slowly stroking Hayden's head.

"They're babies," Shaw said flatly. "They're ugly, red-faced, squalling little monsters."

"SAMEEN!" Root exclaimed after a moment of stunned silence from the group.

"Oh don't even start, Root. They're hairless, wrinkly, fat little blobs of skin and bone. They can't do anything but eat and cry and shit."  Root continued to give her a shocked look that just made Shaw roll her eyes. "That doesn't mean I care for them any less than I do you."

"But… you still can't say that kind of thing! It's not allowed!"

"Oh, relax. I'm not gonna tell them stuff like that once they can understand it, but after the way he screwed over your childhood, he doesn't get to say something like that and get welcomed into the family."

"I'm not-"

"Sure you are, Alex," Shaw interrupted. "It's the entire reason you're here, so you can say that you were here from the beginning, that you've always been available. You got to see the girls which is what you wanted, so now you can go."

Alex looked around the room, searching for support.

"I didn't want you here in the first place, so it's time for you to go."

"If your daughter is asking you to go, you probably should," Reen added.

Alex maintained a remarkably neutral expression, sighing when it became clear nobody else was going to ask him to stay. "Very well. But you have my number. I hope you use it."

"He seemed nice enough," Reen said evenly.

"It's complicated," Root said simply, going over to Hayden's crib.

"When isn't it?"

Root continued to stroke Hayden's head, not looking up. "I don't mind talking about it with you sometime, just not today. Today's about them and Sam, not him."

"I wasn't trying to push, dear," Reen promised. "Just making a comment."

Root didn't offer an immediate reply to that, her attention remaining on her daughter.

\- Hush Little Baby -

“Babe,” Root said flatly. “Where’s the car?”

“Oh yeah,” Shaw answered, smirking devilishly. “Meet your new ride. I was thinking with the way you drive, the Audi really isn’t the safest mode of transport. So I got you this.”

Root frowned, hoisting Hayden higher on her hip. “You’re being ridiculous. I’ve never gotten into an accident I didn’t intend to.”

“And the next time you deliberately get into an accident you’ll be in the minivan with the best-in-class safety rating,” Shaw said, sliding one of the panel doors open and lifting Jasmine into the car seat.

“Oh no, not you too," Root complained as she opened the driver’s side door.

"What? The Machine telling you what a great idea this was?" Root said nothing, replying with a dirty look. "That's what I thought," Shaw said.

"Just as long as you didn't do anything to my bike, I'll be fine. Sameen?" She asked when the Persian didn't say anything. She gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"You can have it back in a month or three." Shaw pushed the button to automatically close the side door and climbed into the front passenger seat, settling back into her seat with a self-satisfied grin. Root’s frown softened slightly as she got into the driver's seat. She took a moment to fiddle with the seat settings and twisted the key that was already in the ignition. "I feel now might be a good time to mention that I never actually got my driver's license," she mentioned as she started backing out.

"No surprise there," Shaw replied as evenly. "I trust the Machine will let you know if you're about to cause a multi-car pileup though."

Shaw was careful not to show the slightest bit of annoyance as Root drove with exaggerated care back to the penthouse. The short trip to the 35th floor passed in silence, the twins looking around with curiosity but not complaining.

She walked in through the door without blinking when it sprang open without her touching it. Sure enough, the rest of the team was lying in ambush, the apartment having been decorated for a party.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as she came in view of the living room.

Shaw waited an exaggerated moment before breaking her stony expression. "Oh my God! You guys threw me a surprise party? I'm totally surprised."

"And Shaw is feeling like her old self," Carter said. She, Zoe and Gen all moved forward to help relieve the pair of their bags. The brunettes, in turn, flopped down on the couch.

"Good to be home," Shaw said leaning back into the overstuffed cushions.

She wasn't given much time to relax though, Hayden starting to cry after a few seconds.

Shaw tried everything she knew to quiet her while seated, but it wasn't until she stood up that the infant subsided.

"I can hold her," Reen offered, but Shaw shook her head.

"It's fine. I need to practice."

Reen followed her anyways, offering advice on her technique until Shaw asked her to go get her a piece of cake.

She kept an eye on Root and Jasmine as she made a circuit, going on point when her partner handed the infant off to Finch. He, for his part, looked appropriately terrified.

Hayden perked up, looking over Shaw's shoulder a moment before Joss appeared. "How's it feel to not be pregnant?"

"Lighter, " Shaw said after a long pause. "And... Weird."

Joss hummed. "I know what you mean. They were in you, a part of you just a little while ago and now they're not. I felt the same way about Taylor when he was born."

"How did you get used to it?"

"To what, having a kid?"

"Something like that. I mean, I carried them for so long, it's still sorta hard to believe they're here." She looked down at the grinning infant in her arms. "That they're mine. Ours."

"That'll pass, trust me. Just give a month or two.”

Shaw grunted, handing the infant in her arms to Joss and marching over to where Finch looked like he was about to drop Jasmine.

"She's a baby, Finch, not spun glass. You gotta support her head and back, " Shaw admonished with no small amount of annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Shaw, handling infants is not exactly something I have much experience with. Or any, really."

"Well, I'll be sure to get you a how-to guide before we ask you to babysit."

Finch looked entirely too relieved when Shaw took Jasmine from his arms. “Don't give the babies to people who are scared of them," Shaw muttered to Root as she handed the baby back.

"What?" Shaw asked when Joss smirked.

"Just thinking how you are always leaping to the rescue."

"I was thinking the same thing," Root added. "Isn't she great?"

Shaw just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Root. She leaned back and stretched an arm across the back of the couch and Root's shoulders. "You want her?" Root asked.

"She hungry?" Root shook her head. "Then you're fine."

Shaw hadn't slept much in the two days Reeds had kept her at St Theresa's, the combination of the sterile hospital environment and being newly not-pregnant leaving her restless and sleeping lightly. Fortunately, the group seemed to pick up on her mood and left her be. At least until Gen's boredom reached critical mass.

"So where are the games?" She asked the room at large.

Joss looked around at the guests. "Looks like everyone's done eating. What should we start with? Guess the baby bag or guess the food?"

\- Hush Little Baby -

It was almost ten by the time the party died down and the team left.

“So, don’t take this the wrong way, but how much longer do you plan on staying in the city?”

“Just long enough to make sure you have everything under control,” Reen replied, carrying plates to the kitchen. “There’s nothing I have to hurry back to Philadelphia for.”

“Actually… I was thinking, what would you think of staying in New York?” Root asked, taking the plates from Reen.

“It’s too expensive for me. Besides, I wouldn’t know where to begin to start looking for a place here.”

“Oh, well that’s the easy part. You could just take one of the apartments here in the building.”

“And put someone out of their home? I could never.”

Shaw leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, baby in arms. “You wouldn’t be putting anyone out, _maman_. We own the floor. Root bought everyone out when we moved in. They’re all vacant.”

“That explains a lot,” Gen interjected from where she sat on the couch with the other infant. “I always wondered why I never saw any of your neighbors.”

“Well, now you know. Neither of us is people people. You could have your pick of the apartments. We own them free and clear, so no rent or anything like that.”

“My home is in Philly. What would I do with the house?”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything. Root can get the house storaged, get the bills taken care of. She can even help to get you a New York license.”

“I wouldn’t mind living closer to you and my grandbabies. But are you sure you wouldn’t mind me living so close? I don’t want to intrude on your life.”

“You won’t be intruding, _maman_. Frankly, I’d prefer if you moved into the building. I don’t like you living on your own.”

“I am perfectly capable of living on my own,” Reen replied indignantly.

“I’m not saying you can’t, I’m saying I’d like it if you didn’t. Besides, what’s waiting for you back in Philly?”

“My home, the one I spent fifteen years in with your father.”

“ _Baba’s_ been dead for decades, _maman_ . I’m not asking you to sell the house or get rid of anything or forget _baba_ , I’m just asking you to be closer to us, the part of your family that’s still around. Frankly, I thought you’d be more amenable to the idea.”

“You know old people, change is hard for us. But you’re right, there’s nothing for me in Philadelphia other than memories. I’ll do it, Sameen.”

“Sweet,” Gen chimed in as she hopped up on the counter. “Does that mean I can call you Grandma?”

“You may,” Reen replied, tousling the blonde girl’s hair.

“And it solves the daycare problem,” Root added. “Everyone in our circle has full-time jobs. This way we don’t have to leave them with strangers when Sameen gets back into the field full-time. I mean, that is-”

“I would be insulted if you didn’t ask,” Reen interrupted primly. “Just so long as you don’t expect me to raise them. You two are their mothers, not me. I’m wondering though, how soon you’re planning on going back to work?”

“I’m a sociopath, not heartless. I’m not planning on going out into the field for a while if that’s what you’re worried about, even if I was fit to. But I’m not staying at home while Root’s working either. We do have a business to run, plenty of stuff to do that doesn’t require pulling a trigger.”

“I’m glad to hear that, _dokhtar_. And I look forward to seeing your other office, too. I’m sure I can find some way to make myself useful.”

“I’m sure you will,” Sameen replied with a hint of amusement in her tone. “Although, that does bring up my next point and it something you’re not going to like, but it’s really important to me.”

Reen finished drying the last dish and turned around to face her daughter, leaning back on the counter. “You want me to learn to shoot a gun, I’m guessing.”

“I know you hate violence, _maman_ , but it’s something you need to learn. Root and I have enemies, a lot of them and most won’t think twice about using you to get to us. And we’ll be hiring you a bodyguard too.”

“If you think it’s necessary,” Reen replied soberly.

“It absolutely is, I promise you. And it won’t be forever, just until it’s made clear that you’re not an easy target.”

“What about me?” Gen asked. “Aren’t you concerned about someone coming after me?”

“You’re not related to either of us by blood, which in this case you should be glad. You’re quite a ways down the list of anyone who cares.”

“Plus we have certain sureties in place to make sure nobody touches you,” Root added. “The Machine looks after Her own.”

‘That’s good to know,” Gen said evenly. “For a moment there I was thinking I needed to start looking over my shoulder."

“You’re perfectly safe,” Root assured her.

"Come on, let's get them in bed," Shaw said to Gen, heading down the short hall to the bedroom.

Gen followed and followed the brunette's instructions on how to change and put them to bed.

Root entered the bedroom a few minutes later to find Sameen splayed out across the bed, looking utterly exhausted. “You okay, Sweetie?”

“I’m fine,” Shaw said. “Just tired.”

Shaw opened her eyes when Root straddled her hips, hands on either side of her shoulders. “I know when you’re lying, Sameen.”

“I’m not lying, Root. I really am just tired,” Shaw replied.

“You sure? You’re not hiding anything are you?”

“What would I be hiding?"

“You're not fine if you have postpartum depression,” Root said, frowning.

"Root, I'm fine. I don't have postpartum. I just need a good night's sleep in my own bed."

Root was clearly unsure but subsided when Sameen rand her hands up Root’s thighs.

"You would tell me if there was something wrong, though, right?"

"I don't lie to you, Root and I don't hide things from you. What can I do to convince you that I’m fine?”

“I can think of one or two things,” Root replied, leaning down and running her hands up under the other woman’s shirt.

Shaw sighed, turning her head. “I said I’m tired. All I want right now is a good night’s sleep in our bed.”

Root sat back up, looking dissatisfied. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise,” Shaw assured Root, rolling to pull Root down beside her, throwing an arm over her stomach, head resting on her chest.

“I’m still in my clothes.”

“Don’t care,” Shaw mumbled. “Change when the girls need feeding."

Root stilled. Sameen's breath evened out in seconds. Root didn't want to fall asleep though. She lifted her hand to stroke her hair. Watching Sameen sleep was one of Root’s top five favorite things in the world, but they weren’t left to their rest long, only two or three hours before Jasmine started to fuss.

Root hurried to slip out of Sameen’s arms to fetch the crying infant before she woke her sister.

There was a bottle prepped in the fridge, so Root filled a pot with water and paced a small circle in the kitchenette while the water warmed.

“Turn the stove off,” Shaw instructed less than a minute later, appearing in just her boyshorts in the kitchenette door, babe in arms. Root did so and let Sameen pull her to the couch.

“Up,” Shaw demanded, kicking the couch, jostling Gen awake.

Gen sat up, giving a bleary glare at breastfeeding brunette, but shuffled to the side when she saw her arms occupied.

Sameen leaned back into the cushions, stretching out her unoccupied arm for the infant in Root’s.

“Is this gonna be a thing?” Gen asked, slouching over and pillowing her head on her arm.

“If you mean middle-of-the-night feedings, yeah, it’s gonna be a thing,” Shaw mumbled.

“Ugh.” Gen sat up. “Can I get my own apartment? Since, you know, nobody’s using them.”

“Who said they’re unused?” Root asked. “Maybe I’m using them to stash all the artwork and Nazi gold I’ve been stealing.”

“Okay, Indy,” Gen replied, sarcasm dripping.

“I don’t see why not,” Shaw said. “Let’s put her next door.”

That woke Gen up. “You guys are the best,” she said with a wide grin.

“Don’t I know it,” Shaw replied, smiling as well.


End file.
